


You’re Not Like the Other's, Futuristic Lover

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronaut Kim Jongin, Fluff, Futuristic, M/M, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Semi fight scene, Space Elf Park Chanyeol, Space Exploration, prince chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Q: Space elf chanyeol and human jongin, what could go wrong?A: A lot
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	You’re Not Like the Other's, Futuristic Lover

It has been a month since astronaut Jongin left his home planet Mars. Leaving behind his family, friends, and colleagues to travel the black abyss—space. 

This isn’t his first mission, no. He’s a veteran space explorer. He’s been doing this for years. Not a stranger to the endless abyss, and the loneliness that tags along. It was like a package deal. 

Currently, he is far from his home planet. 

Near the Kuiper Belt, another spacecraft appears on the ship’s radar, blinking a vibrant red. It wasn’t one of the ships from Mars, because the radars on every ship from his home planet are programmed by an elite group of scientists to blink  _ blue _ when it’s an ally ship. 

Meaning it’s a foreign ship, an enemy ship. 

Jongin quickly cranks the wheel of the spacecraft, turning in the opposite direction. He has no weapons on him, he didn’t think he’d need weapons after never facing threats in his past years of space travel. 

After all these thousands of years, even when Earth was still a habitable planet humans have never discovered extraterrestrial life. 

And now Jongin was the first out of the whole population to discover that they are not the only species to roam the atmosphere.  _ What a fucking coincidence.  _

He lands the spacecraft on a nearby rogue planet. While the ship hovers over the ground like a hummingbird, he equips his spacesuit and oxygen tank. He is ready to take on this enemy, it’s not like he has a choice. 

Besides, if he dies, he’s going down as a fighter. Very heroic in his books. 

He presses the extraction button and opens his exit, creating a ramp from the ship to the gray, rocky surface. He has never faced a battle alone, but there’s a first for everything.

As he walks along the planet’s surface, his breathing quickening as the rival spaceship lands right in front of him. He holds his breath as the alien-like ship’s door descends, revealing a tall silhouette. 

An elf with a  _ crown _ emerges from the unknown ship. Jongin can’t believe his eyes, he swears elves only exist in fairy tales originated from Earth!

It is odd to the human, this was the last place he’d expect to see an elf—in space. He thought they would be inhabitants of the vast forests on Earth, not among the stars in space!

Jongin is panicking, not knowing what to say to show he means no harm. In the spur of the moment he blurts out, “I come in peace!” Hands up in the air, implying he surrenders.

And the elf laughs _. _

Jongin has a big ego, and this elf crossed the line. 

“Oh, it’s on asshole!” Jongin yells, putting his fists up in a fighting stance. The space elf quirks his head, a smirk on its face. It amazes Jongin how the elf didn’t need an oxygen tank, or how its body can be exposed to the atmosphere.  _ Maybe he’s an alien-elf? _

“What? You’re going to fight me in that  _ ridiculous  _ suit?!” The elf laughs, slapping his knees. Jongin is shocked to find out the space elf speaks English. 

How dare this elf with ugly ears make fun of his spacesuit. 

Jongin lunges forward, throwing the first punch but apparently he was too slow because the elf steps out of the way with ease. 

“Is that the best you got?” He teases, sticking his tongue out in a silly manner. 

That is Jongin’s last straw, he winds his leg back and kicks the dumb elf where the sun doesn’t shine. Watching his face contort in pain, pride encases Jongin. 

“That was uncalled for, pretty boy.” The elf wheezes through the pain, hunching over, “you have a lot of nerve hurting the prince of Titan.”

_ Prince of Titan?  _ “What?”

“You’ll be sorry when I tell my father and he destroys your home planet, human!” 

“I’m sorry, really! Please don’t destroy Mars!” Jongin pleads, contemplating getting down and kneeling.

“I’m just joking around, I’m not a violence advocate,” the elf says, stretching his arm out towards Jongin, “Chanyeol.”

Jongin returns the gesture, “Jongin.”

Suddenly, the elf gets closer to Jongin and lands a big smooch on the glass where Jongin’s mouth is. 

Flabbergasted, Jongin asks, “what was that for?” A blush rising on his face like a bright horizon. 

“I really want to kiss your lips, they look so kissable,” the elf exclaims, dodging the human’s question, “I’ll make sure to visit Mars, maybe then I’ll get to kiss your lips and not dirty glass.”

With a wink, he boards his ship. Disappearing into the galaxy.

Leaving Jongin alone, awaiting the next time they meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it took me a while to write this idk why. Who doesn’t love Chankai in space?!


End file.
